Mako
'Mako '''is a firebending Archian from a multicultural family. Discovering that his parents had ties with the Elsians, he betrayed them and lived a life on his own, settling down in the desert. Life in such a harsh enviroment wasn't really paradise for him, but as long as he wasn't with Elsian supporters, he was a-okay. History Early Life Mako was born from a firebending man named Tendo and a waterbending woman named Mika. He was born and raised in Almuj. When he turned eight, he discovered that his parents were supporters of the Elsians and had ties with them. Knowing that the Elsians are bad people, he was shocked and felt betrayed by his parents. Wishing to do the same, he betrayed his own parents and left to live on his own, albeit in a harsh enviroment: the desert. On his own, he did everything necessary to survive, from pulling scams on people or stealing. He settled down in bushes and carefully extracted water from cacti. He captured snakes and roasted them with his firebending, making the snakes to serve as his food source. To cool himself, he travelled to abandoned buildings such as markets or gas stations where he could power the air conditioners with his lightningbending. To warm himself, he breathes fire. If he is outside and no civilization is found, he warms himself by firebending, and he cools himself by relying on the wind. Sometimes, he jumps into a cool oasis. Surviving in the desert was not easy. He constantly scavenged for food in abandoned buildings. He didn't have a backpack until he was able to make one using the scattered cloth and clothes of an abandoned tailor shop. Though his backpack had a small space and a very poor weight tolerance, he still managed to survive. He also constantly repaired his backpack by using duct tape that he found in abandoned shops and needles. Sometimes he would add an extra layer of cloth to strengthen the bag. He does so by sewing. Later, he met an Elsian girl named Kimi, and fell in love with her. The Archetype 'The Archetype '''is Mako's suit and his alter ego. After he was continuously being hunted by the Lunar Cult (he was taken hostage by them) as well as Kimi being actively hunted by Elsians to retrieve their kin, Mako travelled to one of the Coalition military base and stole the Archetype suit to defend both of them. Mako took the alter-ego name "The Archetype" and Kimi took the name "The Subordinate". Abilities Mako has demonstrated impressive firebending skills, mixing fast paced offensive moves with steady defensive moves together. He showed himself to be capable of firebending the traditonal way and performing the enhanced "Dragon Art" style. His fire is so strong that it can allow him to propell himself in the air. He can also breathe fire. His control is also very fine, being able to form a sleek fire dagger in his hands for intimidation and for the likes. Personality He is deplicted as a serious and a "not-to-be-messed-with" type of boy, but he is capable of showing respect and a loyal demeanor. He is also capable of showing genuine kindess towards others to whom he trusts. He tends to keep his "tough and serious" personality even when out of the harsh enviroment. An average kid's goofy and energetic personality was not present in Mako's childhood, due to him living in a desert and having to become a tough individual to survive. He also follows the "hussle or be hussled" rule when he is surviving on his own. Though being able to show kindness and genuine respect, there is a darker side about him. His loyalty drives him to threaten people who he thinks that have hurt them. He threatens them because he wants to know if they are okay and does so because of his massive care for his allies and loyalty. Nevertheless, he is willing to fight for his allies, whether or not it is against a muscular beast or a giant oozing monster. Theme Song Category:Bending Category:Elements Category:Archian Category:INickayeI Category:Male Category:Child